


Legend of the Princess of the Stars

by Cinno_Angel



Series: Ff.net Rewrites [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Original Alicorn Character, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinno_Angel/pseuds/Cinno_Angel
Summary: Over ten thousand years ago there was a young Pegasus. This is her story.Originally posted on fanfiction.net
Series: Ff.net Rewrites [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217246
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Legend of the Princess of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from a fanfiction I wrote and posted on fanfiction.net back in 2016. Yes, my ff.net username was Sayomina. Yes this is my own writing. It is not up to my current standards in writing, but I wanted to keep the story mostly the same, just improve the quality to some extent. This is mostly for me and as support for a friend. If you don't like it, ignore it.

Once upon the time there was a young Pegasus mare. She was happy but as a filly confused when the rest of her friends got cutie marks and she didn’t get hers. A blank flank. Shunned for never knowing what her purpose was. How could she ever learn her purpose when she was cast out by everyone she met. It was bad enough having no cutie mark, but a pegasus with damaged wings was even worse. A pegasus who couldn’t fly had no place in Cloudsdale

After some innovation and help she found her way to the ground and began to travel, searching for an answer to who she was. On her journeys she would wear a cloak to hide her lack of cutie mark and her disfigured wings. Years passed by as she traveled, but there was one constant that kept her going. Stars sparkling in the night sky. 

“One day, I’ll go to the stars to find my purpose if I have to.” She said to herself as she met hardworking earth ponies, magical unicorns. As she met creatures far different from ponies. One day, she came across a city she had never been to before. A part of her had been avoiding the city as it was largely just a home to the royal family. Canterlot. She was walking around, her head low with her hood down. She knew this wasn’t where she was going to find her purpose. Then two young fillies ran into her. One tripped and accidentally pulled her cloak off, but the fillies didn’t notice, more distracted by the fact that they’d just run into someone. 

“We’re sowwy for running into you,” The first one said. She looked older with a white coat and soft pink hair. 

“Sowwy,” The other one chimed in. Her coat was a soft lavender and her hair a gentle blue. They could’ve been sisters. The pegasus briefly thought their manes looked like the morning sky. One side the rising sun and the other the setting moon. 

“Celestia, Luna, is everything okay,” A tall, beautiful mare walked over followed by an equally handsome stallion. All four were Alicorns, the pegasus finally realized. The young mare’s eyes widened. This was the royal family. King Solaris and Queen Aurora with their two daughters, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. The young mare immediately bowed.

“Rise, Pegasus,” King Cosmos said, his smile turning into a small frown. Celestia and Luna ran over to their mother, standing by her. Aurora rested a wing over her daughters and they peaked over the wing, still curious but safe behind their parents. 

“Why do your wings not allow you to fly?” The King asked, “And where is your cutie mark?” The mystery seemed to perplex him. 

“I was born with deformed wings. As for my cutie mark I have yet to discover my purpose” She looked down, ashamed. Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to spill over. 

“Do not cry, beautiful mare,” Queen Aurora said with a soft smile. “There must be something that will fulfill your purpose” The Queen tried to help the mare.

The mare clenched her teeth, the tears falling despite her best efforts to prevent them from doing so. She looked up at the sky where blue was beginning to deepen and stars were peaking out. “I have searched for years, traveling all across the world and I have found nothing. My only hope is that perhaps somewhere in the stars is my purpose.”

King Solaris looked at Queen Aurora then walked over to the young mare as she dropped her head down. her body trembled slightly with silent sobs.. He touched his horn against her wings. She gasped as magic tingled across her skin. As King Solaris took a step back she slowly spread out her wings to their full length. It was the first time she had ever done this.

She looked to King Solaris in shock and immense gratitude. “Thank you my king. How can I ever repay your kindness?” She asked

“Go find your purpose” King Solaris said with a twinkle in his eyes and a gentle smile. 

“I will.” For the first time in all the years she had lived she took flight, letting her wings carry her to the stars. She only turned back once to see Princess Luna and Princess Celestia waving goodbye.

* * *

“And that is the story of The Legend of the Princess of the Stars,” Twilight said, closing the book she had been reading. She had volunteered to read to young fillies and colts. The fillies and colts giggled and clapped their hooves. Twilight smiled, glad that they had enjoyed her story. 

“Princess Twilight! Come quick!” One of the guards that had been appointed to watch over her after Princess Luna had gone missing approached her. His tone was urgent and Twilight scrambled to her hooves. She let him lead her outside. Had something happened to Princess Celestia or to Cadance? 

Standing a bit away from the castle was Princess Luna, looking perfectly okay and not like she’d just been missing for a week. 

“Princess Luna!” Twilight ran over, “Are you okay?” She looked the other princess up and down. 

“Don’t worry Twilight. I’m fine. I just had to find an old acquaintance” Princess Luna said with an amused smile before turning her head towards the sky.

A beautiful Alicorn descended from the sky, her mane matching the stars appearing in the sky behind her as the sun set. One by one everypony knelt, except the two princesses. The alicorn set her hooves on the ground. A ground she hadn’t touched in over 10,000 years. 

“Shining Comet, I’m glad you were able to follow the trail I left,” Luna said. 

“Huh?” Twilight looked at Luna confused. Why was there another alicorn here and why had she come from space? Twilight’s head was spinning. 

“Luna,” Shining Comet said with a nod, “It wasn’t too difficult. I see ten thousand years has been good on Equestria. Oh, and there is another princess.”

“Two actually,” Luna said laughing softly.

“T-t-ten Thousand years?!?!?!” Twilight stammered. Her jaw dropped when realization hit. “Y-you’re the princess of the stars!” She gasped. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.”

“Do I really have a horn?” Gypsy joked, looking up as if she was trying to see if she had a horn.

“Yes you do,” Luna said, rolling her eyes. “When did that happen?”

“It was the same time I got my cutie mark if I recall correctly,” Shining Comet responded. “I discovered my place was not just among the stars, but that the stars were a part of who I am.” Light bounced off her cutie mark, causing the swirl of night sky and stars that stretched from her flank down her back legs to glitter. 

“Well, it is good to know that you finally found your place. I look forward to seeing you around more.” Luna bowed her head slightly and Shining Comet returned the gesture. 

“Wait, you're staying?” This mad Twilight excited. “Do you have any stories? Wait, I need to get a book. I need to write this all down! This is incredible!”

The two princesses laughed to themselves as they watched Twilight run back inside to get a book and writing supplies. That night, the stars shined brighter than they had in a long time. 


End file.
